


Our Stories

by Blue_Siran



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, Idea i had late at night, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Not to aparent in some of the prompts, relationship, slight logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Siran/pseuds/Blue_Siran
Summary: ~Prinxiety Prompts~A series of Prinxiety prompts that I suddenly decided to put together, I hope you like the ideas of them.(Maybe I'll do other fandoms?)





	1. ~Getting lost somewhere~

He couldn't believe how stupid he was, An absolute fool he was.

Maybe he should've listened to Roman when he told him to watch where he wondered when exploring the new neighbourhood...nah, this was all because he was irresponsible enough to leave there new home without at least a battery percentage of eighty. As Virgil wondered through what seemed to be an abandoned park he noticed in the distance a figure. Now any normal person would've probably seen this as either help or someone who might not be so nice but Virgil thought neither,  if anything his main concern was if the person wanted to kill him, kidnap him or maybe even worse.

As the figure came closer he noticed that it soon turned into two people but they looked to be a couple, but Virgil couldn't assume things, he didn't want tit to turn around on him and make thing awkward just in case that wasn't true. Thinking over the various scenarios in his head eventually Virgil came to the conclusion of approaching the two and asking for possibly the direction to the street he had the honour of now living on.

He closed in on the two and took in their appearances. The Shortest of the two was extremely cheerful and seemed to notice Virgil straight away even from a distance, the male jogged up to Virgil. His grey jumper bounced on his shoulders as he approached, the other male speed up a bit to try and catch up to the other.

"Hi!" Called the bright male, "We noticed you were standing here staring a bit at us and I had to ask if you needed anything?" At first Virgil didn't know how to respond but than he snapped out of his trance and answered.

"Oh, sorry if I freaked you out I kinda have that effect on people" Virgil smirked, "I just wondered if you knew how to get to Crystal hills? I kinda got lost and I'm new to the city. I would've used my phone but it died a while ago".

"What's going on?" Asked the other male who looked like he could be a professor in college.

"He was lost and needed directions! He needs to get to the street we live at anyways so he can just come along with us!" Virgil looked at them with an eyebrow raised.

"What my friends here means is that we live on the street that you need to get to, would you mind joining us as we ravel back home than we can go our separate ways" The nerd stated in clarification, Virgil knew that nickname may have seemed rude but as long as he kept it to himself it didn't matter.

"Uh, sure?" Virgil asked kind of unsure but as long as he got home he didn't care.

"Great! Come on lets go!" The jumpy one started walking in the direction they were originally going but with their new addition by their side.

After a five minute silence the jumpy one spoke, "We haven't introduced ourselves! I'm Patton and this is my boyfriend Logan!" He said, looking over to 'Logan' he noticed the slight pink tint on his cheeks, he must've been slightly embarrassed by 'Patton's' openness to a stranger.

"I'm Virgil, I would introduce my partner but that's who I'm actually trying to get back to. He's probably worried sick" Virgil brushed his hair back letting out a breath to try and calm himself, Patton noticed this.

"It's alright Kiddo, Why don't you tell us about him? We'll be walking for about twenty minutes so might as well keep a conversation right?" He had a point.

"Roman is the most over-dramatic and out-going person you'd probably ever meet. he's loud, gets excited by the smallest things and doesn't know when to quit."

Patton worried about this relationship until Virgil cut of his thought by continuing his talk.

"But that's why I love him so much. He's there for me and wont drop the subject if he knows I feel bad, It's nice when he appreciates the small things I do sometimes, makes me feel a bit valid. He's enchanting and amazing and just...there aren't enough words to describe him." Virgil didn't realise what he said until a couple of seconds later, when he blushed the brightest red, This made Patton chuckle a little and let Logan smile at the reaction. He didn't understand how Patton became so friendly so easily, Logan was still contemplating if that was a flaw or helpful.

The walk to Crystal Hills was nice and a lot was discussed, it didn't matter if it was serious or not. If they were being hones the most serious thing discussed was who had the most tragic backstory and best redemption in the show Steven Universe. Patton saying it was Pearl and her love story but Virgil disagreeing and saying it was Lapis Lazuli.

Approaching their home Logan and Patton found out that Virgil was actually their new neighbour, was that fate that the two found the small emo?

As the three said their goodbyes a small yell of joy and the name 'Virgil' could be heard being called. Virgil turned to get hit with a load of force knocking both Virgil and the other man to the floor, this man turned out to be Roman.

"Where have you been! I tried calling but it said it wouldn't go through and than I tried to se if anyone saw you but no one said anything and I got so worried and I didn't know what to do and-"

"Roman!" Virgil said slightly loudly, "I got a bit lost trying to find my way home and my phone died, Patton and Logan here helped me get home."

Roman got off of Virgil and helped him off of the ground, now noticing the two others standing by.

"I assume you are the two my Virgil was talking about" Roman said with a slight smile.

"Yep! I'm Patton and this is Roman."

"Well, it's nice to meet both of you and thank you for saving my love" Roman bowed a bit after this statement.

Virgil lightly slapped him lightly across the head, "Stop being overdramatic Princey."

Patton slightly giggled and Logan liked how they had related so well to these two.

"We better go and finish unpacking, will we see you both around?" Roman asked.

"Of course!" Patton replied.

The couples went their separate ways, it was surprising how an eventful day like this lead to a friendship for the four. 


	2. ~Pet Names~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off a tumblr post and it's pretty short but that's because I have a better idea(s) for the next few chapters/prompts

The four had finally all been together in the apartment and that was something rare. Most of the time one of the other roommates (sometimes most of them) always had a job to do or assignment to complete but for the first time since they had all officially moved in no-one had anything to do, no job, no paper not even a personal task.

Currently Patton was in the kitchen cooking a meal with Virgil at the table conversation with him whilst Roman and Logan sat in the living room, Roman scrolling through Instagram and Logan reading a book titled 'The Sign Of The Four'. Of course he was reading a Sherlock Holmes book despite his dislike of the character Watson he still didn't mind reading the descriptions that he left through their investigations.

Logan whilst in the middle of the page thought of an idea and decided to see what would happen and the reactions to his small experiment. Placing his book on the glass coffee table and focusing his attention on Roman he decided that now would be a perfect time to try out his small test.

"Roman?" He asked earning the attention and a slight hum of acknowledgment from the dramatic male.

"I notice that you call Virgil by some names and I was wondering, Do you have pet names for Virgil?" Logan smirked a bit when Roman lit up as red as his sash.

"W-w-what do you m-mean by that L-Logan?! No! We don't- I mean I don't any p-pet names for Virgil?" Roman stuttered and was a mess gaining a small look from Patton which Logan just smiled a little causing Patton to slightly understand the situation better and let out a small giggle.

"I see. Than can I ask you a question, What do bee's make?" Logan asked.

"Honey" Replied Roman trying to regain his normal composure.

"Yes, My prince" Replied Virgil.

By this point Roman looked so red, like he was going to explode Patton was laughing his head off in the kitchen whilst Virgil giggled and Logan wouldn't say that he wasn't chuckling.

"Why do you do this?" Roman asked with his head buried into his knees in embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do a lot of research to try and remember all the names that they called each other as well as come up with new names.  
> The next prompt is!  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ~Patching each other up~  
> Hope to see ya'll soon!


	3. ~Patching each other up~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a look into what happens when Roman comes home hurt and Virgil is left to help him out.

Virgil had been used to wrapping up his wounds in the past, hell it was second nature to him. He always made sure to have a first aid kid at hand or somewhere at home just in case something bad were to happen, _you never knew what could happen_.

So when Roman came home bruised and bloody of course Virgil freaked out, grabbed the first aid kit and forced Roman to sit on the couch.

"What happened!" Virgil was freaked out but tried his best to not create to much worry from his partner due to the situation.

"Just a couple of people tried to jump this one woman and I decided to jump in" A pained smile was found on Roman's face.

"As much as I appreciate your heroic acts I need you to stay safer Ro, I also need you to try and stay as still as possible" Virgil said as he washed and dried his hands.

Opening the first aid kit and making sure Roman was comfortable was where he started, grabbing a bottle of water and bucket.

"I need you to give me you arm and leg, don't move to quickly because it will hurt." Virgil instructed and Roman responded by doing but Virgil said.

Slowly Roman reached out his arm to Virgil who placed it over top of the bucket whilst lightly pouring the water on the wound, and he repeated this for the next few open wounds that Roman had been littered with. After soaking the wounds for a while Virgil used some alcohol-free wipes to help prevent infections from starting to form on the wound, also using some of the wiped on the scrapes that he had on his elbows and knees (probably from being thrown around).

"You're good a this Virgil" Stated Roman and Virgil froze for a minute before getting back to helping Roman.

"Yeah, I got a lot of experience when I used to work with kids. Did you know they make you go through a medical course before working with them?"

"Really? I never knew that" Roman said interested.

"Yeah" Virgil replied now wrapping up his wounds with bandages and moving on to looking at the bruises, there were a lot.

"Thank you for helping me, seriously I didn't know who would help me if not you" Roman looked relieved for the help whilst Virgil got out arnica cream to help with the bruises.

"Well you can always rely on me in situations like this, just come to me straight away next time instead of trying to avoid it."

Roman smiled and slowly moved towards Virgil, the two were practically sitting in each others laps. Virgil laid his head on Roman's shoulder and snuggled up to him, it was the moments like this that Virgil enjoyed.

"I love you, you know that Princey" Virgil said.

"Awww, you know I love you more my love" Roman kissed Virgil on the head and wrapped his arm around him.

The two spent the rest of the night snuggled together and watching Disney movies, I guess Roman was right when he said they were simply meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--------(write something here)---------  
> Next prompt is!  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ~Hospital visits~  
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	4. ~Hospital Visits~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Virgil go to visit Patton in the hospital.

When Logan called Virgil to tell him that Patton was in the hospital Virgil almost fell into a panic attack, luckily Roman was nearby to not only calm down Virgil but gain information to what had caused this. Nothing about Patton's condition was fatal however it was a shock to hear that he fainted on his job at the office due to stress, Logan blamed himself however the other three assured him there was only so much he could've done to help.

Entering the hospital gave Virgil instant anxiety, he never liked the place that did so well in stealing your money and making you sick to your stomach by the smell of disinfectant. The uncomfortable silence from the patience in the waiting room combined with the sound of the squeaky locker of food were unbearable, the atmosphere was heavy and everything just seemed to be depressing in this building of health. Virgil wrapped his arms around Romans right arm which Roman read as a sign of Virgil defiantly feeling uncomfortable and him wanting to get out of everyone sight to just go and see Patton.

"Good Afternoon Sir's, What is it I can help you with?" The cheerful receptionist asked the two but Virgil ignored her.

"Good Afternoon Madam, we were just wondering if you knew the room location of Patton Hynson?" Roman asked with a smile on his face.

"Let me just check for ya'" She quickly turned to her computer and went through the hospital data base, "Yes, Patton Hynson. Second floor, room 105."

"Thank you Miss, have a nice day. Come on Mon Amour" Roman said as he grabbed Virgil's hand and pulled him away to the elevator.

The two stayed close together in the semi compact elevator and as the announcement informed the other visitors of the floor they exited and roamed the hallway searching for the room 105. Noticing the number on one of the doors and the name that was on the board, Roman reached out with his left hand (as his right hand was being held by Virgil) and knocked on the door waiting to be allowed to be let in. Shuffling heard to be inside the room approached the door and than opened it, the two noticed the tallest of their friends who wore the smartest clothing that always made him look as if he had to be in a business meeting.

"You two are here? Well don't wait outside, come in" Logan stated allowing the two to enter the room.

"Heya Kiddos" Called Patton from the bed, Virgil had unwrapped himself from Romans arm and slightly ran to Patton throwing his arms around his in a hug.

"Hey Virgil, It's fine. I'm alright Kiddo" Patton held onto Virgil and tried to get him to let go of him a little but Virgil didn't budge.

"He was really worried Patton. I mean you know how he gets at situation that involve you, especially when they are negative." Patton's face dropped a little but soon returned to it's smiley form.

"Hey, kiddo? I'm fine, I promise you. Can you let go a little, you're hugging me a bit tightly." Patton said kindly and fatherly. To this Virgil finally calmed down and let go of Patton, than travelled to the seat that was closest to the bright male.

"How long have you been here Logan?" Roman asked.

"Oh, he's been here since I first was emitted, about two days ago?" Logan turned a bit red but he didn't try and hide it.

"I'm glad you're okay Patton" Said Roman, to this Patton smiled.

"Of course I'm okay, you're old pal Patton always bounces back."

"I'm not so sure Patton" Stated Logan.

"Yeah I have to agree with Logan on this one Patton you could've gotten hurt worse than you are now. Please promise that you'll take better care of yourself, Please Patton?" Virgil spoke but it was muffled by the sleeves of his hoodie that hadn't left his face.

"I guess I got a bit out of hand with work, Hugh? I promise in the future I will think about my health more." Patton smiled.

"Great! I don't think Virgil could handle if this happened again" Roman stated.

"Excuse me!" Virgil sat back, the others just erupted in laughter.

This was the type of family that Roman loved to be surrounded by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter done!  
> Next prompt is!  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ~Scar worship~  
> Can't wait to see you all in the next chapter!


	5. ~Scar Worship~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman finds out something Virgil never intended to get out however the reaction isn't what Virgil expected.

The two currently sat in their room more specifically on their bed in a heated make out session. Sure that fact probably wasn't to necessary to know however it's what happened after this that cause where we start off.

Slowly Roman snaked his hands from around Virgil's waist to his stomach, slowly allowing his hands to climb up his lovers shirt.

"R-Roman" Virgil tried to speak.

"Yes, My love?" Roman replied continuing to kiss his partner.

"W-wait" Virgil said trying to slowly push away from Roman.

"Hugh?" Roman said not catching what Virgil had said.

"Stop, please" Virgil said pushing Roman with a bit more force than before but Roman also heard Virgil this time and stopped kissing Virgil.

"Okay" Roman said sitting a bit back and noticing the now sad look on Virgil's face. "What's wrong my love? did I do something to make you uncomfortable?" Roman started stressing a bit.

"No! You didn't do anything Ro, I-I" Virgil thought for a minute before starting again, "It's just I didn't know what you'd think of me."

"What do you mean sweetheart?" asked Roman who never eased from his worry.

"It's just..." Virgil contemplated telling on what to tell Roman. They had been dating for around seven months and Virgil had never gotten this far in his relationship with Roman, was it time for him to tell Roman the truth. "Ro, I need to tell you something but I don't want you to hate me when I tell you this so please-"

"What ever it is you can tell me Virgil" He relied with a soft grip on Virgil's hand and a welcoming smile on his face.

"I think it's easier to show you what I mean and explain at the same time" Virgil said, lifting his shirt to reveal what he had been hiding from his boyfriend for the last seven months.

On his stomach the were lines littered horizontally across the skin, they all looked to be old so it was out of the question of them being recent.

"I'm sorry", Roman looked up at Virgil to see giant tears rolling down his face. "I should've told you sooner but I was scared and-"

Roman cut off Virgil by kissing him, when they finally broke apart Roman spoke.

"Virgil, Honey. What ever happened to make you do this just know I don't blame you for it and I love you, scars or not. I chose you because of how down to earth you are, you always know what to do in situations that I couldn't think of and you're always prepared. I love how you know what to do a lot of the time and are here for me as well as others even when they don't ask you to be, I love how your nose crinkles when you disagree with something or think it's stupid. I love you for things like that, if you want to show me a side in which you don't like than I'll be here to support you with that no matter how ugly you think that side of you may be."

"Roman" Virgil wiped away the tears from his face.

"Hold on a second, let me try something" Roman said as he looked closer at Virgil's scars, Vigil got a bit nervous at this.

Roman lent down and kissed the right side or Virgil's stomach that was covered in scars, this caused Virgil to giggle a bit.

"Roman, that tickles" Virgil giggled to him.

"Really?" Roman raised an eyebrow as he started a trail of kisses going across his lovers stomach causing more giggles but they were harder this time.

"Roman" Virgil was laughing at this point as his boyfriend kissed where he previously dared to look, just one small thing turned from a monster to a place where he could enjoy.

"Awwww, but your reaction is so cute, I never knew you were ticklish on you tummy" Roman started blowing raspberries into Virgil's stomach which caused him to go into a full laughing fit.

This was their life, their family and nothing could change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was waiting to be able to write this chapter and I hope you guys liked it.  
> Next prompt is!  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ~Making fun of each other~  
> Any requests than maybe I'll make a separate book since I already have the 30 prompts I'm writing about.


	6. ~Making fun of one another~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Thomas had an idea for a video and the other sides are forced to participate we see our favourite duo take advantage of the moment.

It was just another weekend and Thomas had called the regular cast to his house to film another sander sides video of course with the extra help of Joan, Talyn and some of Thomas' other friends.

"Okay so my idea for this video was a bit of switching up things and taking advantages of the outfits" Thomas states once everyone arrives and gets in to their costumes for the episode.

"You want us to change clothing? that sounds fun kiddo!" Patton cheered the idea, the other three just nodded along not bothered to argue about the idea.

Filming had been going great and in the video Thomas had just proposed the switch of the sides saying that 'he wanted to see how each side would do with being a different aspect of Thomas'. The change had been pretty funny of an idea and it was a fun way to see how the others would act being in each others shoes. Patton and Logan switched as well as Roman and Virgil, Patton could stop squealing (mainly about how amazing all the other 'sides' looked in each others outfits). The video had than continued to be recorded.

"You guys don't look half bad" Thomas stated looking over the four.

"Aw! Thanks Kiddo. Wait! I have to act like Logan, um... Yes Thomas, I agree?" Patton tried to get in to character.

"Yay!" Logan spoke with a hint of sarcasm, "I enjoy this so much, is this Patton enough?"

"You couldn't be Patton enough even if you tried" Virgil responded not bothered with the outfit change.

"Virgil's not in character so why do I have to be?" Logan complained but more sophisticatedly.

"Let's just do this for the fans" Roman stopped for a moment, "And Thomas as well."

"Gee Princey, didn't think you'd be able to suck up and admit that you cant act like me. You aren't that good at what you do." Virgil stated, this cause Roman to start.

"Oh really, Pa-lease! I could act like you if nit even better!"

"Than prove it!" Virgil said blankly.

"Fine!" Roman said pulling out an eye shadow palette from...well, nobody knew where it came from but they didn't want to question it either. Placing black eyeshadow under his eyes to try and emphasise the look he was trying to get as Virgil.

"Should we stop this?" Asked Patton.

"I think the outcome might be enjoyable" Stated Roman as Thomas just wondered what the two were going to do.

Roman cleared his throat and than began to speak in the most 'not bothered' voice he could muster, "The names Virgil, anything you find cool I have a negative counter argument for. Disney, now that you mention I'm pretty sure I can find a creepy story about it somewhere on the no sleep reddit page where I spend most of my night hoping to find something to match the emotions emitted by soul. Oh, I'm so edgy and love to make fun of smart people like Logan and great actors like Roman."

The room was full of giggles but that Roman continued.

"Oh, is that a coffee table I just have to sit in it to try and show how rebellious I am. Oh and maybe I'll listen to some My Chemical Romance or Panic! At The Disco while I'm at it the emphasise my emo side!" With that Roman was finished and some of his small show managed to get recorded on camera. Virgil knew it was his time to have his turn of fun.

"You really want to play that way than fine" Virgil stated wiping away the black eyeshadow from under his eyes and beginning his spew of mockery.

"Greeting Ladies, Lords and Non-Binary Royalty! I'm here to sing yet another Disney song with my annoying high pitched voice which I'm surprised hasn't become unbearable. Oh, My Emo Nightmare!" Virgil hops over to Roman, "Do I need to save you from a Dragon-Witch that somehow found their way In the middle of Florida. Oh did I hear someone calling my name! Of course it must be I mean I am the favourite. I love being overdramatic so the audience don't forget I'm here!" Vigil finished, "You see two can play at that game Princey.

Virgil had a point, touché.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought of his idea from a piece of fan-art I saw, I hope you liked the chapter!  
> Next prompt is!  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ~A death of someone close~  
> This next chapter might be a bit deep but we'll just see how it turns out when I write it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first prompt that I did but I will the reveal the next is  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ~Pet Names~  
> I hope you liked this chapter though and leave comments as to what you thought and maybe even what you would like to see?


End file.
